


Soft To Be Strong

by Sage_S_Adoren



Series: Slashers and Fun [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: ASL, Accidental Relationship, Awkward Romance, Clementine is bisexual and horny, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Jason Voorhees uses ASL, Local Himbo and Badass Girl fall in love, Loneliness, Series of Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_S_Adoren/pseuds/Sage_S_Adoren
Summary: "I know that when love is lost... It's only fear in disguise."A series of one shorts and chapters between Clementine Saintclaire and Jason Voorhees. It's just a bunch of cute shit between two massive dorks. Nonlinear and not necessarily tied to "My Jolly Sailor Bold" but there are connections.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Clementine Saintclaire, Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Slashers and Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974913
Kudos: 3





	Soft To Be Strong

He found her by the pier looking onto the lake in a rather docile and huddled up position. It was strange to see her in such a form. Not imposing or threatening or even emotional. From the distance, she simply looked... well, simple. He didn't even make a noise as he stood away from her and wasn't sure if he should approach her or not. 

"You can come over, Jason. I won't bite." Her voice answered in its usual silky English accent, one that always surprised him. It was often then that he was reminded of the differences of the two. And this had him curious. He had never truly asked her about her past or her life. He didn't even know much about her besides her name and that she killed figurative and literal monsters for a living. 

He approached her and stood beside her seated self. She looked up at him with a rather blasé yet unamused look. Then she smirked as she leaned back and supported her weight with her arms. She tilted her head, gesturing for him to sit down. Unsure of her motives, he complied but kept an eye on her. Clementine was known to flirt and he honestly wasn't sure how to deal with her when she was like that.

_"Why are you sitting out here?"_

At the rather innocuous question, Clementine looked at him, smirk gone and face looked rather surprised yet... confused. As if she wasn't expecting the question. Jason had just finished signing his question as he looked at Clementine expectedly. He wasn't sure if she even would answer him, due to how unpredictable she was. At least to him she was.

"I'm thinking, I guess." She replied honestly yet with a rather somber tone, not sounding as confident as her usual self. Jason watched her as he found himself wondering just what was she thinking about. He scooched over to sit in front of her and she rolled her eyes at him. "You're blocking my view." She teased.

 _"What are you thinking about?"_ He decided to completely disregard her last statement, wanting to get to the meat of things. At this, he noticed Clementine's expression shift from confident and cocky to sullen once more. He waited patiently for her reply as she didn't really meet his eyes, something Clementine usually did.

"About how I died." She responded rather emotionlessly. Jason had honestly not expected that and he showed his surprise, reeling back a bit and widening his eyes. She noticed it and smiled humorlessly. "Weren't expecting that, huh?"

Jason shook his head and took a moment to decide what he wanted to say. Obviously he had questions about it and who she was before all of this but he didn't want to chase her off. He didn't know how open she was about talking about her experiences. Jason knew that if he were in her position he would sure as hell be skittish to talk about it. At his response, Clementine smiled genuinely and her eyes softened.

"I do have some substance to me besides 'pretty girl in a cute dress being a flirt and kicking ass.'" She teased and Jason felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the implications that he assumed her to be basic. He did actually used to believe she was just as bad as the teenagers who did bad things, especially with her obvious and apparent flirting and open admittance to drinking alcohol and having sex. But now... he wasn't so sure of such convictions. "I used to be even prettier and fabulous." 

That statement made him give her a rather deadpan look and she laughed at that. Even though she couldn't see his face fully, she seemed to know the expression he was giving her. "Well, I was prettier but my beauty isn't how I died." She added with a far less humorous tone. She looked away from him and towards the lake, admiring the beauty. Jason kept his gaze on her. 

_"Then... how did you die?"_ He asked, hesitating in even asking. She smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

"My brother burned me alive in our parents' home." She answered bluntly. Jason went completely still as his eyes widened in shock. Her... brother did this to her? Why would he do that? Sensing the oncoming question, Clementine continued. "I was going to inherit our parents' wealth and company despite being the younger sibling. Samuel didn't approve and resorted to murder in order to get the inheritance." Jason watched her carefully as she looked over at him. She raised an eyebrow at him before looking away. "I know how you died. It's very well known. You don't need to tell me your sad backstory."

 _"I never actually died until years later."_ Jason signed with a similarly sullen expression. At the admittance, her attention returned to him and her eyes were wide with surprise. Jason's eyes crinkled in amusement. _"You weren't expecting that, huh?"_

Clementine actually laughed aloud, shaking her head and smirking up at the giant of a man. Jason realized just how small she was compared to him. He was about 7 feet tall and Clementine easily dwarfed him by being a good two feet shorter. For someone so dainty and fragile looking, Jason knew she was a menace and could easily beat all sorts of monsters. If he could laugh, he would have, however, his shoulders moved in indication and Clementine noticed.

They both shared a moment to recover from their laughter and met each other's eyes with a smile. One visible on Clementine's face but not on Jason's face. Jason stared at her with a kindling of some foreign emotion in his chest. For once, he found that he could relate to her, that she wasn't a terrible person. She was like him in a way - by herself and lonely. And that made him smile. Plus, she was very pretty... very, very pretty... Jason felt his face heat up even more than before as he looked away from her sheepishly. What was going on with him?

* * *

Clementine herself was rather lost in her own thoughts as she looked up at the massive beast of a person sitting in front of her. She chuckled to herself as she wondered how on earth he hadn't fallen through the docks due to his weight. Then again, who knows what kind of magic this camp ran on. She smiled as she looked closer at Jason. He was certainly different from her. She was nobility, came from a well-off family and was considered very beautiful. She was extroverted and very social. If she had been alive, she would have gotten far in life. Jason was the opposite. He came from a broken family with a poor mother and had been bullied for just being different, especially in appearance. He was introverted and said to be rather quiet, even in life and strikingly ugly according to those who had seen him maskless and had no friends when he was alive. He would not have gotten far in life.

So why on earth did she find herself staring at him with butterflies in her stomach?

As soon as she realized this, she immediately squashed those feelings and rolled her eyes internally. Sure, she was attracted to men who were far larger than her. And her attraction grew even more so when he had taken off his jacket one time to clean it up and she was able to see that he was ripped with muscles made off stone it seemed. She had some rather sexy dreams that night. She wasn't necessarily bothered by these feelings at first. She knew what she liked and she often could sleep with whoever had her interest for the time. 

What did bother her was the fact that she was no longer just feeling a sexual attraction to him. The butterflies in her stomach only increased when he asked about her life and what happened to her. And he listened. For once, she felt heard and respected. Jason was not the kind of person who would simply waste her time. He did care. And this made Clementine flustered beyond belief, though she refused to show it. She wondered why but didn't want to make herself anymore vulnerable than she already had been.

She wondered how nice it would be to be held in his secure grip. Her heart fluttered at the thought. She also wondered how he looked like beneath the mask. Wondered if she saw him, she felt as though she would not find him hideous. Oh, and she especially wondered how he would kiss her. She was sure he would give the softest kisses. He may have been a brute, but his overall shy demeanor around people who he didn't want to kill gave her the idea that he was a gentle giant at heart when the murder murder was melted away. 

Oh, Satan on Earth, why?!

The two of them seemed to look away from each other at the exact same moment and Clementine smiled fondly as she shook her head, brushing away the intrusive thoughts of Jason kissing her and cleared her face of any obvious emotion. He met her gaze once more and she could see that he seemed to be trying to hide something as well. She dismissed it. 

"So... how did you die?" She finally asked. He took a moment to pause before he exhaled. 

_"I didn't drown. I survived. I was alone in the camp for years. I learned how to survive and how to live by myself. Many years later, I saw mommy being murdered by a new camp counselor. After that, I started to punish those who entered the camp. I was actually killed by a boy named Tommy Jarvis..."_ He paused at that as a darkly amused look crossed his eyes. _"And then I was revived by Tommy into what I am today."_

Clementine smirked at that. The sheer irony in the fact that the kid who killed him would later revive him. Ah what bliss that is life. She chuckled as she looked back at him. "C'est la vie." Jason looked at her confused, and she realized that he hadn't recognized the words. She giggled at his cluelessness and smiled warmly. "It means 'that's life.'" 

Jason nodded once as he sat up and looked out onto the water. _"I can definitely agree."_

Smiling, Clementine stood up and leaned over, staring Jason right in the eyes with a seductive look. Jason met her gaze with one of confusion and suspicion. She giggled as she quickly leaned over and kissed the tip of his masked nose. She could have sworn he twitched in surprise as she stood up immediately and started to stalk off, swaying her hips as she left and blushing red. 

Leaving behind a very flustered and confused yet happy Voorhees.


End file.
